Guía: Como conquistar a un hombre
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Porque Kushina quería conquistar a su hombre, y para eso tomo consejos de donde menos se esperaba. One-shot. MinaxKushi. Romance. Cualquier otro genero que le quede.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Minato ni Kushina ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, la historia si.**_

* * *

**TORNEO DE FICS**

_**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Primera ronda:**

**_Hideko Hyuga vs. Mariposas Rotas_  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Minato x Kushina_**

**_Romance_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Como conquistar a un hombre**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1.- A los hombres les gustan las mujeres seguras.**_

Kushina caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con la cabeza en alto y el porte de "soy la mejor" con el que siempre iba.

A sus 18 años de edad era una chica muy bella. Su cabello rojo rubí que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, sus ojos color violeta brillantes que siempre mostraban una mirada determinada a todas las cosas que hacía y que nunca se arrepentiría de sus actos, su banda en la frente y su traje ninja con el chaleco de jounin que portaba con todo el orgullo del mundo.

¿Por qué tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? Muy fácil, porque esa misma mañana el Sandaime Hokage la había ascendido a jounin, por fin podría hacer misiones de rang como siempre debió de haber sido desde que salió de la academia, o desde que la rescataron de esos ninjas que querían el kyubi.

_Rescate..._

Detuvo su paso a mitad del callejón y miro al cielo. Aun tenía ese rescate en la cabeza y de una u otra forma tenía que pagarle a su salvador, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo agradecer.

_Se sentía insegura._

-Felicidades por tu asenso Kushina.

La pelirroja volteo rápidamente cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de su "salvador".

-Ah… gracias Minato –agradeció la Uzumaki no mostrando mucho interés en el halago del chico.- Aunque el viejo ya se había tardado mucho, pero ya sabía que iba a tener que darme este chaleco pues es obvio que necesita mi poder para las misiones peligrosas.

-Te vez muy segura –dijo el rubio, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, justamente en ese momento podía ser de todo menos segura.- Eso es algo que me gusta de ti.

Kushina sintió como si Fugaku le hubiera lanzado un Katon.

-¿Qué… te gusta?

-Claro –afirmo el chico.- La seguridad que muestras a todo lo que haces y dices, no muchas chicas son capaces de mostrarlo, la mayoría finge demasiada modestia pero tú no.

El corazón de la Uzumaki estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. _¿Minato había dicho que le gustaba porque era segura?_

-Me tengo que ir Kushina –la pelirroja despertó de su trance cuando escucho su nombre de la boca del Namikaze.- Tengo entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sensei, espero tengamos una misión juntos un día de estos, nos vemos.

-…Ja ne –se despidió ella con un movimiento de mano aun sonrojada.

A Minato le gustaba su seguridad… ¡A Minato le gustaba su seguridad!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2.- A los hombres les gusta una chica femenina.**_

Otro día en Konoha, con misiones de los ninjas, los niños yendo a la academia, las tiendas abiertas, el Hokage haciendo su trabajo, Kushina tratando de atrapar a los herederos Hyuga y Uchiha. Sí, era un día como cualquier otro.

-¡Vuelve aquí Uchiha-teme!

-¡Jamás Uzumaki-dobe! ¡Primero muerto!

-¡Pues para eso te quiero para matarte!

Los gritos de siempre eran escuchados por toda la aldea. A los aldeanos ya no les parecía nada nuevo que la pelirroja Uzumaki estuviera persiguiendo a muerte a Uchiha Fugaku, heredero del poderoso clan Uchiha, portadores del Sharingan. Era algo que pasaba casi a diario que se sorprendían que el ojinegro siguiera vivo después de pasar tanto golpe de _La Habanera Sangrienta._

Uchiha Mikoto se recargo en un árbol para recuperar la respiración. Detrás de ella venían Hyuga Hinako, la cual trataba de hacer reaccionar a su prometido Hiashi, quien era llevado a la espalda en la espalda de su gemelo Hizashi.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a Kushina?

Los 3 presentes giraron el rostro hacia Minato preguntándose en qué momento habían llegado.

-Lo de siempre, este par de Bakas haciendo enojar a Uzumaki –Hinako miro con reproche a su cuñado por su forma de hablar.- ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón en decirles Bakas por hacer enojar a la habanera sangrienta.

-Aun así son tu hermano y tu amigo, no deberías de decirles de esa forma.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –hablo Mikoto.- Fugaku-kun es mi prometido y hasta yo digo que es un baka por hacer enojar a Kushina-chan.

Minato dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que no obtenía respuestas.

-¿Qué le dijeron ahora a Kushina?

-Fugaku-san dijo que Kushina-chan parecía un hombre con su ropa ninja, y Hiashi-kun lo apoyo –contesto la menor Hyuga.- Kushina-chan se enojo y empezó a golpear a Hiashi-kun porque lo tenía a un lado, luego salió persiguiendo a Fugaku-san.

-¿Por qué Fugaku le dijo algo así?

-Para molestarla –contesto rápidamente Hizashi dejando en el suelo a su hermano para que Hinako lo atendiera mejor.- Aunque Kushina nunca se toma en serio sus comentarios, esta vez sí que parecía enojada.

Minato estaba a punto de hablar cuando en su campo visual apareció la Uzumaki arrastrado al Uchiha.

-Miko-chan, aquí lo tienes –dijo aventando el cuerpo del castaño a los pies de una molesta pelinegra.- Y para la próxima vez les pateare el trasero tan fuerte que sus gritos los oirán el primero y el segundo en el otro mundo…

-Kushina-chan creo que te pasaste un poco de la mano…

-¡Para nada! –chillo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando supo quien le hablo.- Mi… Minato…

El Namikaze sonrió de lado en una forma dulce, que hizo a la pelirroja sonrojarse.

-No les hagas caso a esos dos, tú eres femenina a tu manera, no te dejes influenciar por las palabras de Fugaku y de Hiashi.

Mikoto, Hinako y Hizashi se miraron con una leve sonrisa al ver como Kushina asentía con la cabeza tímidamente, mientras se tomaba de las manos y se encogía de hombros.

Si los herederos golpeados estuvieran consientes, hubieran descubierto que Kushina _sí_ era femenina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3.- A los hombres les encanta que una chica los elogie**_

-¡Tiempo!

El gatsuga de Tsume Inuzuka paró en seco cuando escucho el grito de la sannin medico.

-¡Estaba a punto de derrotarlo! –Chillo la castaña molesta.- ¿Porque me hace detenerme en este momento!?

-¡Porque el tiempo se acabo y yo lo digo!

Una maldición y un gruñido se escucho de parte de Tsume.

-Que problemática eres Tsume…

-¡Y tu un vago Shikaku!

Las risas de las chicas se escucharon después de la respuesta que le había dado Yoshino en defensa de la Inuzuka.

-Prefiero ser un vago a tener que soportar a mujeres tan problemáticas como ustedes –hablo el Nara.- Además ¿tú qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera eres una ninja.

-Vine a apoyar a mis amigas –contesto la castaña.- No tiene nada de malo que Mebuki y yo estemos aquí observándolos a ustedes perder.

-Eres una mujer completamente problemática…

Tsunade observo la pelea de esos dos, si en el futuro lo hubiera sabido, hubiera apostado a que esos dos terminarían casándose.

-¡Los siguientes!

La voz de Jiraiya llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Cada dos o tres veces al año, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru reunían a los herederos Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi, además del genio Namikaze y la poderosa Uzumaki para un entrenamiento. A esto siempre se unían como espectadores las amigas civiles de Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Hinako y Yuko Hyuga, esta última la prometida de Hizashi.

-Aburame Shibi y Namikaze Minato –los dos mencionados pasaron cuando escucharon sus nombres de parte de la rubia.

Tsume y Hiashi le desearon suerte a su compañero de equipo al igual que al rubio.

-Minato… -el ojiazul volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Si Kushina? –pregunto algo sorprendido de que lo llamara, normalmente era él quien siempre le hablaba.

-Yo… -los ojos de Kushina giraron a un lado, notando la mirada de sus amigas que le gritaban que hablara con los ojos.- Mas te vale que le ganes a Aburame, tienes que hacerte más fuerte para quitarme el puesto de Hokage –dijo cruzándose de brazos tratando de aparentar superioridad, lo cual no servía mucho con el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Tú piensas que soy fuerte? –pregunto con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Kushina sintió su rostro arder.

-No… es decir si… -se mordió el labio al escucharse tartamudear.- Digo… ¡solo ve y gana!

El Namikaze soltó una risa de verla tan nerviosa. Kushina solo se giro para que ya no la viera.

-Esta victoria te la dedicare a ti, Kushina-chan.

La Uzumaki giro rápidamente solo para ver como el rubio se ponía en pose de pelea a mitad del campo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablarle con el sufijo _–chan_ en su nombre.

Minato sonreía por dentro aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que Kushina le decía que era muy fuerte, y cada vez que lo hacía, eso lo hacía más feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4.- A los hombres les gustan las chicas sensibles.**_

-Mikoto… Mikoto… Mikoto… ¡Mikoto!

La aludida dejo de dar vueltas a la habitación del hospital cuando escucho el grito de su amiga pelirroja llamándola con desesperación.

-¿Podrías dejar de dar tanta vuelta? Me estas mareando.

-Gommene… -se disculpo la pelinegra.- Pero es que estar aquí sin saber nada me está matando de los nervios.

-Todo saldrá bien, Mikoto-chan –Hinako le dio apoyo a su amiga.

-Gracias Hina-chan…

-Además –la voz de Yuko Hyuga se escucho en la habitación.- Si da positivo, solo adelantan la boda y se acabo, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Nada más que una reprimenda del clan y él una reacción misteriosa de Fugaku-kun!

Kushina salió de la habitación antes de que a la Uchiha le diera otro ataque de histeria como el de esa mañana.

¿Por qué estaban en el hospital y porque Mikoto estaba tan preocupada? Muy fácil.

Esa mañana habían ido a comer ella y sus amigas a Ichiraku Ramen. Mikoto se había sentido muy mal desde unos días antes y esa mañana casi había vomitado de solo ver los condimentos del ramen. Tsume había dicho en broma, o al menos eso pensaba ella, que Mikoto tenía el olor que una mujer tiene a los 3 meses de embarazo. Eso asusto a la pelinegra tanto que tuvieron que perseguirla por la aldea cuando se puso a gritar por Tsunade-sama y algo de hacerse un examen, eso las tenía ahí en ese momento.

Se detuvo en su camino cuando unas puertas alejada de donde estuvo ella y las demás hasta hace un momento, estaba sentado en la camilla el rubio Namikaze.

-Minato ¿no deberías de estar de misión?

El ojiazul volteo a la puerta observando a Kushina, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, no esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar.

-Terminamos antes la misión –contesto el chico.

Kushina se sorprendió un poco pues según sabia, volverían hasta dentro de una semana más, según palabras de Hinako pues Hiashi había ido a esa misión también.

-¿Entonces qué haces…? –callo cuando noto la sangre caer del brazo del rubio.- ¡Estas sangrando!

Namikaze se miro la herida.

-No es nada, son heridas comunes de misiones… -cerro la boca al ver que la Uzumaki busca algo de los cajones y luego se acercaba a él rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces…?

-Quítate la camisa –Minato no dijo nada.- ¿Qué estas sordo? Esa herida se ve que no está tratada, y si la dejamos así, entonces se te va a infectar y no podrás ir a misiones.

Sin objetar mas, el rubio se quito el chaleco con mucho esfuerzo, pues por la misma herida no podía mover el brazo izquierdo.

Kushina noto el dolor que los movimientos le causaban a Minato así que lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba de cara frente al pecho musculoso y duro a causa de entrenamientos y misiones del rubio, causando que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello. Minato al ver la reacción de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse igual, pues si lo tenía que admitir, la ojivioleta le parecía muy linda cuando estaba sonrojada.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?

La pelirroja no contesto, solo observo a otro lado para evitar que el chico viera su rostro sonrojado, empezando a limpiar la herida, la cual era más profunda de lo que a simple vista se veía.

-¿Te duele mucho?

Minato asintió honestamente.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

Kushina paro el ponerle las vendas cuando lo escucho.

-N-no creas que lo hago porque me preocupas realmente –contesto nerviosa.- Simplemente… simplemente estoy siendo amable y…

Cayó cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul posarse en su rostro y ser levantado hacia él. El sonrojo se hizo más potente que hasta su cabello tendría envidia.

-…Y estas preocupada por mí.

Kushina no respondió otra vez. Minato la veía con extrema ternura y un sonrojo en el rostro también, ¿Cómo contestarle cuando hacía que su corazón corriera a mil por hora?

Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente. Aun nerviosos, sentían la respiración del otro y el corazón casi en la garganta, a punto de salírseles en cualquier momento.

-¡Aquí están los resultados del análisis de Mikoto-san, Tsunade-sama!

La puerta se había abierto de repente seguido de la voz de la joven asistente de la sannin, Shizune, a la cual cuando ambos chicos escucharon gritar se separaron de inmediato, mirando en direcciones diferentes.

-Ara… ¿interrumpí algo? –pregunto contando a Minato sin camisa y con unas vendas a medio poner, lo cual la puso roja a la pequeña.- G-gomen gomen gomen gomen! –se disculpo repetidamente cerrando de inmediato la puerta, sin dejar hablar a los mayores.

-…Sera mejor que me vaya… -dijo Kushina después de un rato de silencio.- Mikoto probablemente muera después de ver esos análisis.

-Kushina –la Uzumaki fue detenida por la mano del rubio, el cual le agarraba la suya con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza.- …Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

El corazón de ella de nuevo parecía salírsele del pecho cuando lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos mares azules.

-Y-ya te dije que no ha sido nada… y-yo…

Las palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió los labios del rubio posarse sobre los suyos en un simple roce, pero que para ambos, significaba mucho más.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? –Pregunto él después de separarse del beso, pero sin soltarle la mano.- Por cómo me has atendido, yo digo que me dejan salir hoy.

-¿…Estas seguro de invitarme? Yo no soy…

-Lo eres para mi Kushina –contesto Minato, en ese momento sintió sus labios ser estampados por los de ella junto con su cuello ser rodeado por los brazos de la pelirroja, mientras el posaba sus manos tímidamente en la cintura de él.

_**5.- A los hombres les gusta una chica con iniciativa.**_

Porque sí ella no hubiera querido seguir los consejos de una misteriosa lista que apareció en la habitación de la pelirroja con 5 consejos para enamorar a un chico, entonces no estaría besando a su rubio Namikaze a pesar de los gritos histéricos que Mikoto lanzaba en otra habitación de ese piso del hospital.

Luego se encargaría de descubrir quien le dejo esa lista, por ahora solo quería ser feliz.

* * *

**Bueno, con eso concluye mi primer MinaKushi...**

**¿Esta bien?**

**¿Recibiré tomatazos?**

**¿Debo escribir otro?**

**¿Votarían por mi?**

_**Hideko Hyuga**_


End file.
